Kirsty Tate
Kirsty Tate is one of the main protagonists/characters in the series, along side with Rachel Walker, another main character. Personality Kirsty is kind and clever. She is friendly, brave, adventurous, and also loyal to others. She is light on her feet and quite fast. Facts (Also aged 12) * Unforgettable Adventure: Fairyland Music Festival, fashion show * Favourite Costume ever worn in fairy events: The Angel costume in Flora, black cat costume at the carnival. * Interests: Fairies, playing with Rachel, drawing, magic, ballet, singing * Wants to be: Singer, actress, ballerina, Artist * Rachel describes her as: Friendly, kind, helpful, pretty, talented singer/dancer and artist * Favourite movie: Anything magical! * Favourite book: cinderella and other fairy tales * She is now 12 years old *Weight: 35kg Biography Kirsty was the second character to appear in the first Rainbow Magic book, (Ruby the Red Fairy). Kristy is a fun girl who is good at ballet singing acting and painting She would love to be on stage and is very light on her feet or become an artist . She is popular and has many friends but her best friend is Rachel. She and Rachel go on lots of adventures together and make lots of new fairy friends! Kirsty's favourite colour is pink as said in other books such as in Trixie's book the wings and the dress in Phobe. In Destiny the Pop star Fairy, the fashion experts thought that the color looked best in was red. Kristy also loves it when her mum and dad let Rachel and her go off on their own! Kristy loves school, is very smart and reliable. Kristy is a village girl in an rural area and Rachel loves visiting Kristy. Rachel's hair is blonde and she has blue eyes, very different to kirsty's violet colour eyes and brown hair. Kirsty is different to Rachel. She likes food (especially panckaes and sushi) but not as much as Rachel as Kirsty has to watch what she eats beause of her ballet Although Rachel loves to eat she is not too big. She is quite slim. Although she always seems to complain that she is big. Rachel has a mobile (Samantha) but Kirsty isn't jealous of it. Kirsty likes rollerskating and ice skating better. On their winter holidays rachel choose a snowboard while kirsty choose skies. So Rachel must like skate and snow boarding (Gabriella) by being sporty, fast, ice skate and snowboarding, this is what makes Rachel a tomboy. But actually, because she is really pretty because of her hair, she wears dresses, skirts and normal clothes, she is so not a tomboy, she is actually quite girly. Her boy rate might be from 5 out of ten, which is middle. Skate bording and her interest in sport makes her boyish but other wise she is girly. Kirsty would have the same rate as rachel. She is boyish because she is braver, brainer and more adventuorous then Rachel and sometimes she wears boyish clothes like an olive green combat trousers with t-shirt(dvd). The first three Sweet Faires adventure were all on the same day two days before treat day and Kirsty's birthday. Rachel was wearing a mini jeans skirt with a ruffled hem and pockets were one of the faires were hiding, a sleevless top tank and sandals on this day. Her hair was tied as usal in a high pony tail, this time with a sunflower hair gem. Her friend Kirsty was wearing mini shorts with a loose belt and a short sleeved t-shirt with hearts on the front. She wore flip flops. As you read the Sweet Fairies you will see that Rachel really likes sweets. As in the first adventure she was thanking Aunt Harri for the sweets when Kirsty said good bye at the bus stop. Kirsty also likes sweets but maybe just for a treat like her birthday or for fun. Even though Rachel likes sweets, she is not greedy like the goblins. Rachel's as well as Kirsty's favourite story must be Cinderella as they always mentioned in books. Rachel and Kirsty were reading Cinderella to a group of younger children in Tippington Bookshop (Hannah) and listening and reading out the story (Honor). They also are interested in princess type things (Princess Fairies). They have got brand new long ball gowns from Eva after helping the Princess Fairies get their tiaras back. Rachel has a short sleeved purple mini party dress for Kirsty's friend Charlotte's birthday party, from Phoebe. Kirsty got a sleevless pink mini dress and her friend Charlotte got a wide long sleeved red mini dress. Kirsty's primary school is Orchard primary School and her High School is Weatherbury high. ' ' Category:Characters Category:Brown haired characters Category:Characters who wear dresses Category:Characters wearing trainers Category:Characters who wear boots Category:Characters who wear trainers Category:Characters wearing skirts Category:Characters wearing trousers Category:Characters wearing shirts Category:Long haired characters Category:Short haired characters Category:Characters wearing tights Category:Characters wearing ballet pumps Category:Characters wearing leggings Category:Characters wearing jewellery Category:Characters wearing high heels Category:Characters wearing socks Category:Characters who wear socks Category:Characters wearing sandals Category:K Category:T Category:Characters who wear purple Category:Characters who wear red Category:Characters who wear orange Category:Characters who wear yellow Category:Characters who wear green Category:Characters who wear blue Category:Characters who wear pink Category:Characters wearing black Category:Characters who wear white Category:Characters wearing grey Category:Characters who wear brown Category:Characters who is cute